


Magic

by Trinis



Category: MCU, Marvel, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Wanda, Choking, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Overstimulation, Pansexual Wanda Maximoff, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Agatha, Top Agnes, magic dildo, magic strap on, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinis/pseuds/Trinis
Summary: Wanda and Agatha fuck. That’s it. That’s the whole story
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR Spoilers for WandaVision

Wanda was angry. Geraldine, or Monica Rambeau as she knew her now, somehow broke into Westview. The woman stood before the witch, her eyes glowing blue.

“Don’t let Hayward make you the villain,” Monica pleaded.

Wanda tilted her head. “Maybe I already am...”

Monica’s eyebrows raised in surprise and worry at Wanda’s response.

“I’m not afraid of you, Wanda. I lost the person closest to me, too. The worst thing I can think of has already happened to me and I can’t change it. I can’t undo it. I can’t control this pain anymore. And I don’t think I want to, because it’s my truth. Wanda, you have to-”

“Young lady,” Agnes intervened. “I think you’ve overstayed your welcome,” She put her arm around Wanda. “Poor Wanda’s been through enough,”

“This doesn’t concern you,” Monica nearly snapped at Agnes. She turned to Wanda again. “Wanda-”

“Run along, dear,” Agnes began to pull Wanda away from Monica.

“Wanda, you have to take it down!” Monica shouted over to Wanda.

The scarlet witch turned around. “No,” She gritted her teeth and pointed at Monica. “Don’t make me hurt you,”

Agnes pulled Wanda away again. “Come on, hon,” She patted Wanda’s shoulder.

Agnes lead Wanda to her house. She opened the front door and escorted her inside.

“Oh, here,” Agnes lead Wanda to her couch. “Would you like a cup of tea, hon?”

“Sure,” Wanda nodded. “Thank you, Agnes,”

“Okay. Sit down. Be right back with that,”

Wanda cradled her head as she sat down. The TV was on. Some kids show about monsters was on.

Kids show. Kids. The twins.

“Where are the twins?”

“Oh,” Agnes said from the kitchen. “They’re probably just playing in the basement,”

Wanda stood up, her heart beginning to beat a little faster. She walked to the basement door, slowly opening it.

“Boys?”

She crept down the creaky stairs.

“Billy? Tommy?”

Wanda reached the bottom of the stairs. The farther she walked, the darker the basement got. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw that the walls were covered in thick black roots.

Wanda eventually walked into a room. It was surrounded by stone pillars. There were strange artifacts in glass cases, including skulls. There was a book on a stand, which seemed to be glowing from its own orange inner light.

“Wanda, Wanda,” Agnes stepped out from behind a pillar, her arms crossed as she smiled. “You didn’t think you were the only magical girl in town, did you?”

Agnes flicked her hand, purple magic encasing it. She slammed the door to the stairs shut with her magic, making Wanda jump back in surprise.

Wanda’s heart began beating out of her chest. “Where are my kids?”

Agnes rolled her eyes. She walked towards Wanda. “They’re alive, if that’s what you’re wondering. And they’re perfectly safe,”

Wanda began to back away. “You said they were down here,”

Agnes let out a laugh. “I may have told a little lie to get you down here, dear,”

Wanda swallowed hard. “Who are you?”

Agnes smiled. “The name’s Agatha Harkness,” She backed Wanda into the wall. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, dear,”

Wanda’s hands ignited with red magic, ready to attack. But suddenly, it was gone. She tried again. She couldn’t access her powers. They were still there, but she couldn’t access them, it was almost like they were muffled with a pillow.

Agatha smirked. “You didn’t think I’d let you use your powers, did you?”

Purple energy glows from her fingertips, and a gasp flies from Wanda’s lips when her legs are yanked apart.

“What do you want?” Wanda tried to keep her composure.

Agatha hummed to herself. “I don’t think I’ll tell you just yet,” She curled her finger around a strand of Wanda’s hair. “But for now... I want to have some fun with you...”

Wanda’s eyes widened in shock. Agatha grabbed the back of Wanda’s head and crashed her lips against hers. Wanda squirmed and fought at the kiss at first, but she stopped after a few seconds and kissed Agatha back, following her lead.

Agatha smirks into the kiss, humming to herself. She flicked her hand, and with her magic she summoned her favorite purple chair. It was very comfortable. She sat down in it, pulling Wanda along, not breaking the kiss.

Wanda was straddling her lap, moaning into Agatha’s mouth. She felt a pull deep in her pelvis. One that she hadn’t felt in a while now that she thought of it. She could feel herself getting wet. Without thinking, she began to grind into Agatha’s lap.

Agatha grabbed the back of Wanda’s head and pulled her away. Wanda was panting, face red and sweaty. Her lips shined with their saliva, her eyes half lidded in lust.

“Excited, are we?” Agatha mused. She suddenly gripped Wanda’s pony tail.

Wanda couldn’t help but moan in response as her head was pulled back. Agatha forced Wanda to look at her.

“Get on your knees,” She demanded.

Wanda raised an eyebrow. “What if I don’t want to?” She narrowed her eyes as she smirked playfully.

Agatha nearly growled as she grabbed Wanda’s shoulders. She pushed her off of her lap, and forced her down on the ground on her knees.

Agatha spread her legs. Wanda looked up at her, uncertainty in her eyes.

Agatha smirked. “Go on, honey,”

Wanda swallowed. She undid Agatha’s belt, tossing it to the ground. She grabbed onto the waistband of Agatha’s pants, and dipped her fingers under the fabric.

Agatha lifted her hips up to help Wanda get her pants off. Wanda slid both her pants and her panties off, tossing them in a pile on the ground.

Her pussy was practically dripping, making Wanda bite her lip. She hesitantly looked up at Agatha.

She smiled. “Don’t give me that look. You know what to do, honey,”

She watched as Wanda put her hands on Agatha’s thighs. She opened her mouth and took a slow, long lick of Agatha’s pussy, making the woman moan loud in response.

Wanda couldn’t help but smile in response. She flicked her tongue fast over Agatha’s clit. She moaned lowly as she tilted her head back.

Wanda sucked hard on Agatha’s clit, she gasped sharply in surprise.

Agatha suddenly grabbed Wanda roughly by the ponytail. She yanked her head upwards, forcing her to look at her.

“You little slut,” Agatha growled. “You’ve done this before. No one can eat pussy that good on their first try,”

Wanda swallowed. “N-no...”

Agatha gripped Wanda’s hair harder, making her yelp in slight pain.

“When was the first time you ate pussy?”

“I was 17...” Wanda confessed.

“And the last time? Right now doesn’t count,”

Wanda said nothing as she cast her eyes down.

Agatha gripped her hair harder. “Answer me,”

“A few months before the blip!” Wanda nearly screamed out.

Agatha smirked as she forced Wanda’s head back down. “You little slut,” Agatha pressed her pussy against Wanda’s mouth, muffling her voice. “I bet it was with that Natasha Romanoff,” She began to grind hard against Wanda’s face. “Or some woman when you were with your husband in Europe,” Wanda let out strangled and muffled groans as Agatha roughly grinds hard in her face. “I bet you let them use you like I’m using you,”

Agatha was getting close; her legs were shaking more and more, her clit was becoming more swollen and sensitive. She felt the signs of her orgasm; the tingling in her belly and toes, the stiffening of her nipples into even harder points, and the increased slickness of her pussy on Wanda’s face.

Wanda tried to pull away for a moment, but Agatha roughly grabbed her hair and kept her in place.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I do,” She growled. “You better give me a good one,”

Wanda moaned loudly as she felt Agatha cum, her juices spreading on her face as Agatha continued to grind, riding out her orgasm as she threw her head back. Her thighs quivered around Wanda’s head.

After what felt like forever, Agatha let go of Wanda’s hair. She pulled back, allowing herself the luxury of breathing again.

Agatha stood up from the chair, towering over Wanda.

“Such a good girl,” Agatha purred. She crouched down so she was eye level with her.

Agatha’s hands ignited with purple energy. Wanda gasped as she felt her magic lift her from the ground. Agatha sat back down on the chair, crossing her legs.

She grinned seductively as she flicked her hand out. Purple energy flowed from her fingertips, and a gasp escaped from Wanda’s mouth when her arms and legs were yanked apart, forcing her in a spread-eagle position.

Wanda began to struggle, painfully aware of the way her pussy is practically pulsating with desire. She could barely move.

“Let’s get these clothes off of you, dear,”

Without any warning, Wanda’s clothes became transparent, and fell to the floor, passing through her body.

Agatha sighed. “Look at you... all spread out for me. Wish you could see yourself right now, pretty girl,”

Wanda groaned as she leaned her head back. “A-Agnes...”

Agatha raised her eyebrow. “Hm? What was that honey?”

Wanda groaned in frustration. “Please, I...”

Agatha laughed. “Oh no, honey,” She stood up, walking towards Wanda. “I’ll play with you for as long as I want,”

Wanda whimpered as felt Agatha drag her fingernails up the insides of her thighs. Agatha knows that she can do whatever she wants to her now.

Wanda tried to grind her hips towards Agatha’s hand, but she just tore her hand away.

She laughed. “Desperate, are we?”

Wanda moaned in frustration. Agatha slid her shirt over her head, tossing it with the rest of her clothes. Wanda watched as she unclipped her bra, tossing it to the side as well.

Agatha dragged her fingers gently over Wanda’s pussy. She whined as she tried to move, searching for some sort of friction. Agatha pulled her hand away.

“Don’t move,” She growled.

Wanda panted hard. She was practically soaking by now, her juices starting to run down her inner thighs.

Wanda sighed in frustration. “F-fuck,” She breathed. “Please...” She whined. “God, please touch me...”

Agatha growled. “You want to cum so bad?” She grinned darkly. “Fine,”

Suddenly, pleasure pulsated through Wanda. A scream came from her throat as Agatha’s purple magic stimulated her entire body. It stimulated her clit beyond what she thought was possible.

Wanda threw her head back. “YES!” She shrieked.

Her orgasm ripped through her, but it doesn’t stop there. She felt Agatha’s magic begin to stimulate her G-spot along with her clit. Her entire world went white.

Wanda became a babbling mess, not able to form a coherent sentence. She felt vibrations on and inside of her pussy, and her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head. Another orgasm is taken from her wrecked body.

Wanda couldn’t believe Agatha had made her cum twice in under five minutes.

Agatha smirked as she watched Wanda fall apart in front of her. The magic around her hands glowed even brighter. Wanda shrieked as she felt her entire body was stimulated more intensely than ever before.

“O-OH, FUCK!” Wanda threw her head back. A guttural scream emitted from the back of her throat. In only a few seconds, she was cumming again. Her thighs quivered as her entire body stiffened. She felt herself squirt, and she couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment.

She hung her head, panting hard. She was expected to be put back down on the ground, but that was not the case.

Wanda was lifted farther up from the ground as Agatha stood up from her chair.

“Agnes... wait...” Wanda muttered.

Agatha laughed. “You said you wanted to cum. And so that’s what I’ll do,”

Wanda groaned. “But I came three times already...”

Agatha burst out a laugh. “You’re not in charge here,” She lifted Wanda farther in the air so that her pussy was to her face. “I’ll make you cum as many times as I want,”

Whatever Wanda was about to say died on her lips. She screamed as she felt Agatha’s tongue on her soaking pussy.

“Holy shit...” Wanda breathed.

Agatha lifted her head, “You like that?”

Wanda gasped as Agatha licked broadly up her pussy. “Ooooh! Yeeess!”

Sounds of slurping, wetness, and loud moans filled the room. Wanda watched the other woman in between her legs. She was getting close. Her legs were shaking more and more, her clit was becoming more swollen and sensitive.

Wanda’s mouth was open with her panting and moans as Agatha continued to eat her out. Wanda was moaning louder and moving her hips more as she was getting closer and closer. She came hard on Agatha’s face, shuddering and shaking. 

Agatha kept on going, despite Wanda’s protests. She moaned, bucking her hips wildly in an attempt to pull her soaked pussy away from Agatha’s face. But Agatha now had her legs fixed over her shoulders, her hands wrapped around her thighs, keeping her in place. Her mouth was buried in her pussy, her tongue driving her toward the brink of insanity.

“Ah— FUCK—OH! P-please, please I can’t anymore...” A layer of sweat glistened on Wanda’s skin.

Agatha ignored her, her tongue flicking repeatedly over her hard, overstimulated clit. She laughed gently, her eyes flickering up to catch Wanda’s gaze. Her eyes glimmering with lust and enjoyment as she basked in Wanda’s torment.

Wanda’s muscles clenched as she came again, screaming as Agatha overstimulated her beyond belief.

“I-I can’t cum anymore... Please,” Wanda whimpered, arching her back, her muscles straining as Agatha began to finger her.

Agatha’s movements never ceased; her fingers curled within Wanda, brushing up against her G-spot, while her thumb rubbed her swollen clit.

Wanda’s mouth hung open in an ‘O’ shape as she moaned lowly. Agatha inserted a third finger inside her, thrusting in and out, hitting her G-spot over and over again.

“Fuck! No—please, I-I can’t take it anymore!” Wanda pleaded, twisting in her magical bonds.

Agatha growled as she sped up her thrusts. “Fucking take it,”

Wanda couldn’t make any noise as she came again. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her entire body shook violently. She didn’t even notice that she squirted again.

Wanda’s chest heaved as she felt herself being lowered on the cold ground. The coldness relieved Wanda of some of her hot skin. Her face down on the cold ground, her right cheek pressed against the stone.

Suddenly, Wanda felt Agatha grab her hips. She pulled her hips upwards. Wanda looked over her shoulder. Agatha was wearing some type of strap on. It was a dark purple, and it was attached to her pelvis like it was a part of her.

Wanda tried to crawl away, but Agatha roughly grabbed her hips. Agatha forced Wanda on her hands and knees, spreading her legs wide as she aligned her strap with Wanda’s abused pussy.

Agatha didn’t hesitate as she pushed into Wanda, immediately bottoming out. Wanda shrieked. The strap on was huge, and it stretched her beyond what she thought was possible.

Agatha didn’t hesitate as she began pounding into Wanda mercilessly. Wanda let her hands give out, and she pressed her face down onto the cool ground, trying to find some sort of comfort from overheating.

Agatha bit down on Wanda’s ear just enough to make the scarlet witch moan with carnal pleasure. Agatha moved and resumed her pounding.

Wanda tried to reach Agatha, reaching her arm behind her. She wasn’t sure what her goal was, but it failed. Agatha roughly took both of Wanda’s wrists, and pinned them behind her back.

Agatha moaned though her teeth. “Mmm, you feel so good, honey,”

It took a moment to make sense of what she said, but Wanda soon realized that Agatha could actually _feel_ through her strap.

“So wet...” Agatha moaned as she threw her head back. “So tight...” She listened to the noises spilling out of Wanda’s mouth. “So responsive for me...”

Without slowing down her thrusts, Agatha moved her hand not holding Wanda’s wrists down to mercilessly smack her right on her ass. Wanda let out a shriek. She continued to spank her, reddening up her ass. Wanda began gasping and crying from overstimulation.

Wanda screamed as she came again, her walls clenching around Agatha’s strap, making her moan.

Agatha suddenly grabbed Wanda’s hips, and flipped her over so that she was laying on her back. Agatha immediately pounded into her again. She bit her lip as she watched Wanda’s breasts bounce with every thrust.

“I...I can’t...” Wanda could barely speak.

Agatha suddenly clasped a hand around Wanda’s throat. Not enough to restrict her breathing, but it was enough.

“You fucking take it,” She growled. “I never said I was going to make it easy for you,”

Wanda grabbed the arm Agatha choked her with as she began to pound faster and harder than ever before. Her moans became shorter, louder and more desperate as she felt herself get closer to yet another orgasm.

Agatha continued to slam into Wanda, drawing more gasps and pleads from her. “Fucking slut. You love this, don’t you?”

Wanda’s mouth gaped. “Oh- fuck!” She shrieked as she came again moments later.

Agatha’s breathing sped up as she felt herself nearing the edge as well.

Wanda whined. “P-please... please stop. I can’t take it anymore... it’s too much!”

Agatha’s grip on Wanda’s throat tightened, making her gasp. “I’ll fuck you as long as I want,”

Wanda tried to protest, but her words died off. Agatha pounded into her so fast and so hard that Wanda’s head knocked against the floor. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin was very prominent as the sound echoes though the room.

Agatha began to pant as she pressed her body against Wanda’s, her grip on her throat disappearing. Wanda wrapped her arms and legs around Agatha, pulling her closer.

“Agatha...” She breathed. “I’m gonna cum!”

Agatha moaned at Wanda’s words. “Me too, baby,”

Wanda grit her teeth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...” She muttered through her gritted teeth.

Wanda let out a shriek of pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came harder than ever before. Her entire body shook as her walls clenched around Agatha.

With one hard thrust, Agatha came as well. She moaned lowly as she slowed down her thrusts, riding out her orgasm.

“Oh fuck...” Agatha breathed.

The two witches chests heaved as they recovered.

Agatha pulled out of Wanda, earning a shudder and a moan from her. With a wave of her hand, the strap attached to her disappeared like smoke.

Wanda didn’t even process moments later when Agatha used her magic to put her clothes back on. Wanda tried to stand, but her legs were like noodles. Agatha caught her and set her on the nearby chair.

Agatha stood over Wanda, a smile on her face. “I had fun, honey,”

Wanda mumbled something incoherent and nodded.

Agatha sighed and flicked her hand. Wanda’s face fell as her eyes turned purple.

“Sorry, honey,” Agatha tucked a strand of Wanda’s hair behind her ear. “But I can’t have you running off,”

Agatha sighed as she walked off to her nearby desk, flipping through a book. She needed a break before she took care of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> The magic part was inspired by petersparkerporker on tumblr
> 
> I also drew something based off of this: https://www.deviantart.com/galaxynerd13/art/Lovely-to-finally-meet-you-dear-872109347


End file.
